Le jour où tu t'es réveillé
by Mimi-noFace
Summary: Harry n'est pas humain. Des ennuis avec un membre de sa race vont le pousser à se dévoiler. HP/DM RW/BZ NL/SS RL/SB...
1. Chapter 1

Oulala! premier chapitre de posté... Je sais qu'il est un peu petit mais j'ai vraiment manquée de temps libre et je voulais absolument le poster avant demain.

Je préfère vous avertir, l'histoire sera pas mal changée comparée à mon ancienne. Je me suis trouvée de la place pour d'autre couple dans l'univers d'HP et je compte bien les intégrer.

Pardon d'avance pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de beta oo'

Une review fait toujours plaisir ^^

Bonne Lecture -MM

* * *

><p>Harry courrait dans un couloir... Lequel? Il ne pourrait le deviner. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était poursuivit par quelques Serdaigles et qu'il devait les semer. Au détour du couloir, il trouva une salle de classe abandonnée. Il s'y engouffra et barra rapidement la porte d'un coup de baguettes. Harry entendis ses poursuivants continuer leurs chemins et souffla. En tremblant, il s'assit dos au mur, força sa respiration à reprendre un rythme normal et vida son esprit.<p>

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait faire ça... Depuis un mois, la présence de Nathan c'était faite de plus en plus présente dans l'esprit des gens. Au début, Harry ne s'en était pas trop formalisé. Il était tout à fait normal pour un esprit qu'un autre vienne le visiter. Pourtant, il aurait dû être plus vigilant, la présence de l'albinos était inhabituelle, surtout que celui-ci détestait Harry. Il s'était alors tenu sur ses gardes mais n'ayant jamais aperçu la moindre mèche blanche, sa vigilance baissa. Après sa rupture avec Ginny, la colère que Nathan avait sournoisement infusé dans les consciences des habitants de Poudlard avait trouvé une raison d'exister. Ginny avait beau avoir un comportement de salope, elle savait jouer la victime. En situation normale, les élèves auraient laissé Harry tranquille, mais l'emprise de Nathan sur eux leur embrouilla l'esprit. Les actes de haine n'avaient pas tout de suite été violent. Quelques insultes par-ci par-là. Après les bousculades étaient arrivées et à partir de là, tout avait dégénéré. Aujourd'hui, c'était de véritable passage à tabac que Harry devait éviter. Il avait été tenté de contacter Simon dans la forêt interdite, mais sortir dehors devenait une vraie mission suicide. Il se refusait à céder à la panique. Demain aurait lieu un très grand match de Quiddich contre les Serdaigles et il priait pour que tout se passe sans anicroches.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le lendemain- 11h15_

Le match était commencé depuis assez longtemps et Harry commençait à se sentir faiblir. Depuis le début, il avait dû éviter ce qui lui semblait être une centaine de souafles. Le brun était très haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il le vit. Tout de blanc vêtu, Nathan le regardait de haut malgré que ce soit le contraire. Malgré la distance qui les séparait, il put apercevoir le sourire mauvais que celui-ci lui lançait avant de partir dans la forêt. À peine eu-t'il le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur rentrer en contact avec sa boite crânienne. Il sentit ses muscles se relacher et il tomba de son balais. Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent malgré lui et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry repris ses esprits quelques instants plus tard alors qu'il entendait des pas résonner dans le sol. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il aperçut ses meilleurs amis approcher avec des mines inquiètes. Il pouvait les comprendre, il était allongé sur le sol, mais ne ressentais pas de douleur suite à sa chute. Ses pouvoirs s'était-il manifestés sachant qu'il risquait la mort. Il avait chaud, son corps le brulait et il commençais à comprendre pourquoi. Il n'eu pas le temps de l'avertir que Hermione posait déjà la main sur lui. Elle la retira avec un petit cris, à peine l'avait t-elle frolé qu'elle avait ressentit une vive brulure. Des murmures avides d'information fusait. Hermione fut tassée sur le côté par sa directrice de maison, Minerva, suivie de l'infirmière, Pomfresh. Les deux femmes s'accroupirent près du corps d'Harry et l'infirmière entreprit de faire quelque examen de base alors que l'autre essaya de calmer le garçon. Le dit garçon paniquait, il sentait sa magie qui voulait se déchainer et cela lui causait d'atroce douleur dans tout le corps. En se concentrant, il put remarquer qu'elles était surtout située où, bientôt, il recevrait ses marques, les tatouages qui lui montreraient sa place dans la hiérarchie des esprits. La première étape de sa transformation avait commencée et il devait absolument partir d'ici. Le stress provoqué par Nathan et les événements des dernières minutes avaient pulvérisés ses dernières barrières. Sa conscience lui criait de trouver Simon, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Des vrilles de couleurs flottaient dans l'air près de lui.

Soudainement, le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel fut caché par une ombre au combien familière et réconfortante. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à se former dans son cerveau surchargé, il ne réussissait pas à parler. Une voix provenant de l'ombre l'apaisa lors d'un nouveau pic de douleur alors qu'une main se posait sur son front. Il sentit l'inconscience le reprendre, cette fois-ci plus calmement.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut le monde!

Voici le 2e chapitre qui arrive assez en retard, j'en suis d'ailleurs extrêmement désolé. J'ai eu 2 semaines d'étude intensive à faire en vue de l'examen de la mort de ma classe de Physique. Pour ceux que ça pourrait interresser, j'ai eu une note de 70% pour une moyenne de groupe de 57. Maintenant que j'ai le temps, je devrais pouvoir poster plus vite.

J'ai été voir les statistiques et j'ai été pas mal déçue pour tout vous dire. 3 reviews pour 560 vues? Ça ne fait même pas 1%... J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en pensez de ma fic, mais je ne suis pas télépathe, une review serait très appréciée.

Sinon bonne lecture, les RAR sont en bas.

* * *

><p>Simon se releva lentement du corps assoupit du brun, ses yeux aux sourcils froncés parcourant minutieusement la foule présente autour d'eux. Voir l'incertitude et l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux le fit presque rire. Ils étaient la raison pour laquelle Harry était dans cet état et ils osaient se préoccuper de lui... Les humains étaient réellement stupides quelquefois; Nathan le répétait souvent. Réprimant une grimace, il se dit qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à blâmer. Il était lui-même rester sans rien faire, l'absence de nouvelle de la part d'Harry ne l'ayant absolument pas inquiété. Il s'était dit que peut-être celui-ci était trop occupé par des examen ou autre chose. Les remords s'insinuaient lentement dans son esprit, mais furent couper par une voix que Simon trouva tout de suite très désagréable. - Qui êtes-vous? Qu'avez-vous fait à Harry? Le garçon roux qui venait de parler s'avança et Simon le reconnu sans peine comme étant Ron Weasley, le "meilleur" ami du brun. Relâchant ses muscles qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de contracté, il se retourna pour répondre. - Qui je suis ne vous regarde en rien, M. Weasley, et je vous demanderai de changer de ton avec moi, merci.-Comment savez-vous mon nom?! Merlin que ce rouquin pouvait être énervant... Sans répondre, il ramassa le corps d'Harry, le portant dans ses bras comme une mariée -s'il savait il lui ferait payer- et entreprit de regagner la forêt interdite. Quelques personnes ont bien essayés de l'en empêcher, mais un regard les fit reculer. Il s'arrêta devant le groupe de professeurs qui lui barrait la route.<p>

- Bien le bonjour, messieurs les professeurs. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me laisser passer s'il vous plait?

Dumbledor s'avança avant de prendre la parole:

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cela est impossible, Harry ici présent est un élève de Poudlard et n'a pas l'autorisation de quitter le terrain de l'école.

- Et bien moi je l'amène quand même. En ce qui concerne mon frère, j'ai plus d'autorité que vous.

Dumbledor se renfrognât dans sa barbe.

Frère? Mais pourquoi donc cet individu appelait-il le brun frère? Les élèves autour en étaient déboussolés... Ils reculèrent brusquement lorsque Minerva avança.

- Nous ne pouvons absolument pas vous le laisser sans savoir qui vous êtes!

Simon la regarda avec des yeux sans expression. Cette femme avait beau avoir l'air assez vielle, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour la provoquer et risquer de se faire blesser. Il avait perdu déjà trop de temps ici, il devait regagner la forêt.

- Comme je l'ai dit tantôt, qui je suis n'a aucune importance. Sachez juste que ce que je fais est pour le bien de Harry, répondit-il. Puis, ce tournant de nouveau vers le directeur, vous devriez le savoir, non?, vous êtes beaucoup trop clairvoyant pour ne pas avoir remarqué... Harry reviendra, en pleine forme même, mais je ne sais pas dans combien de temps. N'essayez pas de me suivre, la forêt est bien trop dangereuse pour vous, les Blues sont mes amis et n'hésiterons pas à vous attaquer. Sur ce, au revoir.

Il partit vers la forêt à une vitesse telle que personne ne put l'arrêter. Les professeurs ordonnèrent aux élèves de regagner leurs dortoirs, le match étant annulé. Dumbledor regardait pensivement la forêt, dans quelle merde s'était-il encore mit. Il attrapa un bonbon au citron dans sa poche pour se calmer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pov Draco**

2 mois... 2 putains de mois que Potter à disparut dans la forêt.

Oh bien sûr, plusieurs personnes ont essayés de ci-rendre, mais il en sont revenus couvert de griffes et paniqués. Ils ont raconté n'avoir réussi à faire que quelques dizaines de mètres avant de se faire attaquer. Selon leurs descriptions, les blues dont parlait Simon ressembleraient à des hommes, mais en beaucoup plus petits, ils seraient habillés de bleu et porteraient des ailes dans le dos. Granger montra encore à quel point elle était intelligente en leur faisant savoir qu'ils avaient certainement eu à faire avec des Pillywiggins ou à des Alvens **(1)**.

Plus personne ne s'était approché de la forêt depuis et surtout pas moi. Le temps commence à être très long malgré tout et j'ai ressentit une pointe de joie très indésirée lorsque Dumbledor nous annonça lors d'un diner, que Potter n'en avait plus pour longtemps avant de revenir. Je me surpris à espérer qu'il débarque dans ma chambre de préfet en chef, tard le soir... Je dois vraiment arrêter de penser à lui. Je suis un Serpentar et un Malfoy et les sentiments sont pour les faibles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Pov Narrateur**

Les élèves étaient tranquillement installés aux tables de la Grande Salle pour le souper. Les conversations allaient bon train jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor se lève et ne s'approche de son podium. Le silence se fit rapidement et tout le monde attendait avec impatience ce qu'il avait à dire.

_- Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, à dut quitter l'école dans des circonstances pour le moins mystérieuses. J'ai reçu il y a peu de temps des nouvelles de sa part. D'ici quelques semaines, il devrait refaire son apparition parmi nous. Lorsque ce sera le temps, j'aimerais que vous ne fassiez pas de remarques à son sujet. Ce sera tout, bon appétit._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps était très doux, surtout pour un mois de novembre. La neige tombait doucement et recouvrait le sol où plusieurs empreintes de soulier pouvait être vue. La vie au château semblait être au ralentit. Même le professeur Snape était moins agressant envers les élèves qui en étaient ravis. Ceux-ci, surtout ceux de 7emes année, attendaient avec impatience le retour de leur golden boy. Ginny aussi attendait sagement, le brun l'avait quitté pour une broutille et elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Elle voulait le ravoir et elle l'aurait. Harry était maintenant au centre de toutes les conversations et la rousse recherchait beaucoup ce type d'attention. En redevenant la petite amie du brun, elle serait elle aussi mise au-devant de la scène. Elle redeviendrait la fille la plus populaire et la plus jalousée de l'école. Elle ne laisserait personne s'opposer à ça...

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Les Pillywiggins et les Alvens existent dans les légendes Européennes, ce sont des fées gardiennes de la flore. J'ai légèrement changé leurs apparences dans cette histoire pour les besoins scénaristiques.

**RAR**

**Caliste**: Je vais prendre ça du bon côté.

**TeZuKa j**: J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu va pouvoir te faire une petite idée. Bonne Fêtes en retard à toi aussi ^^

**BakaNekow**: La voici.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre, nouveau record: 2800 mots! Vous aurez enfin les explication tant attendu par certains d'entre vous.

Les RAR sont en bas, comme toujours.

Merci beaucoup à **_Ananimny_**, qui est maintenant ma Beta et qui veut bien corriger toutes mes horribles fautes. Paix à ses yeux XD

Bonne lecture ;P

* * *

><p>Harry regardait la silhouette du château qui se détachait du fond noir de la nuit. La lune brillait dans le ciel, éclairant parfaitement la lisière de la forêt où lui et les autres se trouvaient. Le fond de l'air était frais, un léger vent d'hiver soufflait, l'obligeant à resserrer sa cape autours de lui. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'il avait quitté l'école dans les bras de Simon, cela faisait 2 mois aussi qu'il avait foutu une raclée à son frère pour l'avoir porté comme une fille. Il était un homme, y'avait qu'à regarder dans son pantalon. Cela faisait 2 mois aussi qu'il n'avait pas revu la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Pour tout dire, un certain blond lui manquait atrocement. Cela devait bien faire depuis la fin de l'année dernière qu'Harry l'aimait, mais il ne voulait rien dire. Il avait appris que les Moldus voyaient très mal l'homosexualité et ça s'était gravé en lui dès sa petite enfance. Son regard se posa sur une petite tache noire, très distincte sur la peau pâle de l'intérieur de son poignet. Elle passait inaperçu sous un bracelet et il en était satisfait. En regardant mieux, on voyait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un triangle. C'était une des nouvelles marques qu'il avait reçu il n'y avait pas longtemps.<p>

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre toute parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

_- Tu es sûr, Harry ? Tu veux vraiment y retourner ?_

Ledit Harry se retourna et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de l'homme devant lui dont les boucles brunes flottaient légèrement dans le vent.

_- Je veux y aller, j'ai besoin de le revoir,_ dit-il avec sérieux_, j'ai besoin de tous les revoir._

L'homme poussa un soupir de résignation, la conversation manifestement close. Lentement, il retourna dans la forêt, Harry le regardant partir. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite sur la neige à ses pieds. Elle avait fondue... Le brun regarda une dernière fois le château en se disant que demain, il devrait vraiment contrôler sa nouvelle magie. Il ne voulait pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un et surtout pas de se faire craindre des élèves, d'un d'entre eux précisément.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione rangeait ses livres et grimoires dans le nouveau sac qu'elle s'était acheté lors de sa dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup parce qu'il était pratique mais surtout parce que c'était un Longchamp. Toutes les filles de l'école se les arrachaient. En sortant de la classe, elle aperçut une vague forme dans l'ombre d'une statue. Les yeux plissés, elle essaya de distinguer de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait.

_- Tu viens, Hermione ?_ Appela Ron depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

La jeune femme se retourna pour lui répondre et lâcha un petit cri digne d'une souris lorsque deux bras puissants la saisirent à la taille pour la faire tourner dans les airs.

- _Théodore Nott ! Relâche-moi tout de suite !_ Cria-t-elle.

Avec un petit rire, le brun la redéposa par terre. Hermione le fixait avec un regard qui aurait fait pâlir le professeur Snape.

-_ Je t'interdis de recommencer ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !_ Continua-t-elle.

Voyant que sa petite amie était encore sous le choc, il la prit dans ses bras. Il l'aimait depuis le début de la 6eme année, mais, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, il avait décidé de cacher ses sentiments. Après tout, ils faisaient tous les deux partit de maison rivales. Après la disparition d'Harry, ils s'étaient légèrement rapprochés, finissant par devenir bon amis. Théodore s'était fait à l'idée et se contentait de cette amitié extrêmement précieuse à ses yeux. Ils passaient souvent leurs soirées ensemble, à parler de l'école et d'Harry qui semblait être très cher pour Hermione : elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami, même avant Ron. Son absence lui pesait et Théo s'évertuait à la distraire. Au fil des jours, ils étaient devenus inséparables.  
>Finalement, personne ne s'étonna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, main dans la main, dans la grande salle.<p>

La sorcière se dirigea vers sa salle commune, montant dans les escaliers avant que ceux-ci ne bougent. Elle sentit une main sur sa taille et remarqua que Théo l'avait suivi. Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, le boudant comme un enfant le ferait avec ses parents. Le brun vit ça et retint un petit rire. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de sa petite-amie avant qu'ils ne continuent leur chemin. Arrivés près du tableau de la grosse dame, Hermione prononça le mot de passe et le tableau se déplaça pour les laisser rentrer.  
>Mais Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, faisant entrer son dos en collision avec le torse de Théo. Elle n'entendit pas Ron lui demander ce qu'il se passait qu'elle s'élançait vers la personne debout devant la cheminée.<p>

_- HARRY !_

Ledit Harry ouvrit ses bras juste à temps pour recevoir son amie dans les bras. Il la maintint contre lui un bon moment, assez pour qu'elle se calme, avant de la relâcher. La claque qui suivit, il ne l'avait pas prévu, par contre. Il se tint la joue, maintenant rougissante, en regardant son amie d'un regard surpris.

_- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu m'as laissé toute seule ici ! _S'écria Hermione.

Harry pensa tout de suite qu'elle agissait comme une petite-amie jalouse et blessée, mais en y réfléchissant bien, sa réaction était tout à fait normale. Elle devait le considérer comme son meilleur ami et, lui, partait sans un au revoir. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas essayé de la contacter durant ces 2 mois et ressentit une pointe de honte face à cette pensée.

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Tout son corps était tendu malgré la main rassurante de Théo sur son épaule.

_- Je veux des explications maintenant. Et qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage?_

_- Je veux bien te dire tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas ici. La majorité des élèves doivent se trouver dans la Grande Salle à l'heure qu'il est et ce que j'ai à dire concerne les autres aussi, _Dit-il avec un soupir_, ses doigt venant se poser sur la peau entre son œil et son oreille. Il rabattit rapidement la capuche de sa cape sur son visage, le cachant au reste du monde._

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry jeta un regard vers Ron. Le roux était resté silencieux depuis qu'il était entré et avait vu le brun. Certainement que le choc de le revoir était trop grand pour lui. La route jusqu'à la Grande Salle fût des plus pénibles pour lui qui sentait le regard de ses amis sur son dos. Arrivé devant les portes, il prit une grande respiration avant de les ouvrir. Le silence se fit presque immédiatement.

Le brun avança dans la salle, marchant entre les tables jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Arrivé devant, il abaissa la capuche, montrant aux professeurs son visage où trônait un sourire légèrement sarcastique.

_- Bonjour, professeurs, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir._

Ceux-ci avaient tous l'air étonnés de le voir, sauf Dumbledor bien sûr, qui, comme toujours, savait qu'il était ici. Tout le monde le regardait, il pouvait sentir la sensation familière sur son visage. Ils devaient tous être intrigués par la marque qui marquait sa peau. Sans un mot, il se tourna vers la table des Griffondors. Il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les 7 eme années et s'assit. La Grande Salle était toujours aussi silencieuse qu'à son arrivée. Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent, commençant avec les premières années qui n'en avait rien à faire d'Harry. Celui-ci tendit la main pour attraper un petit pain dans l'un des gros paniers qu'il y avait sur la table. Il remarqua alors que les élèves autours de lui étaient silencieux, leurs regards fixés sur lui, semblant dans l'attente de quelque chose.

_- Quoi? Demanda-t-il avec nonchalance._

Ron, qui s'était assis à sa droite, le regarda comme si une 2eme tête lui était poussée.

_- Comment ça "Quoi?"? Tu es partit 2 mois et tu espères vraiment t'en tirer sans question?_

_- C'est vrai ça, Harry, tu as dit que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions._

Le brun regarda la jeune femme à sa gauche, puis le rouquin à sa droite, avant de faire de même pour le reste de la table. Il poussa un soupir résigné.

_- D'accord, que veux-tu savoir, je te dirais tout ce que je peux te dire._

Elle sembla réfléchir avant de répondre en pointant ça marque:

-_ Pourquoi à tu ce tatouage sur le visage?_

Harry fut surprit quelques instants, il s'attendait à une question du genre: Pourquoi es-tu partis? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu. Il chercha ses mots avant de parler.

_- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer, disons que ce sont mes marques d'appartenance à une race spécifique. Tu vois, le problème est que je ne choisis pas où vont aller ces marques. C'est obligatoire de les avoir, tous mes semblables passent par là._

Elle l'écoutait avec attention, son cerveau enregistrant toute les informations pour pouvoir les noter plus tard.

_- Une race spécifique? De quoi parles-tu?_

_- Je ne suis pas humain, Hermione, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis ce que les livres nomment un Spiritus Telluris, un esprit de la Terre._

_- Mais nous l'aurions remarqués que tu n'es pas humain Harry._

Le brun se retourna vers Seamus.

_- Vous n'auriez pas pu le voir, après tout, vous n'êtes que de simple humain. Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que j'étais avant l'attaque au Ministère de la magie. Lorsque Voldemort est entré dans ma tête et s'est mis à me montrer des choses que je ne voulais pas voir, j'ai compris ce que j'étais. J'étais déboussolé, personne dans mon entourage ne pouvais répondre à mes questions. Durant l'été, quelqu'un m'a envoyé une lettre me demandant de le rejoindre à un endroit spécifique. Au début, j'étais septique. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais lui me connaissait parfaitement. Il disait s'appeler Simon et qu'il était là pour m'aider dans mes problèmes. Il m'a parlé des Spiritus Telluris, de ce que j'étais et ce que je deviendrais dans un futur proche. Voyez-vous, nous naissons Spiritus Telluris, mais ce n'est pas encore apparent. Nous passons alors par 2 étapes que l'on nomme "effectŭs" et "mŏnĭtum"_**(1)**.

Les élèves étaient pendus à ses lèvres, surtout Hermione.

_- L'effectŭs peux se produire à n'importe quand, il s'agit de la réalisation du fait que nous ne sommes pas humain. Il suffit parfois de ne voir qu'un symbole dans un livre ou une personne spécifique. Pour moi, ça s'est produit lorsque Voldemort m'a montré quelques-uns de ses souvenirs. L'effectŭs peut être très dangereux pour certaines personnes. Réaliser que l'on n'est pas humain et que l'on appartient à ce que les moldus appelleraient une secte peux amener à la folie. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'étape la plus compliquée. Le mŏnĭtum est en fait le moment où ton corps décide que tu es prêt pour la transformation, celle-ci est d'ailleurs extrêmement douloureuse._

Harry dut s'arrêter, les souvenirs étant beaucoup trop vif dans son esprit. Ses doigts étaient serrés sur le rebord de la table et il sentait une chaleur les parcourir. Rapidement, il les desserra et les retira de la table, mais il était trop tard, le bois ayant déjà noirci.

_- Mais... Harry... Comment ça s'est passé pour toi._

Harry releva la tête et aperçu Neville, de l'autre côté de la table. Il avait l'air inquiet et ses yeux revenaient par saccade sur la table amochée.

_- C'était horrible, c'est tout ce que je peux dire... Je me rappelle juste de Simon me maintenant au sol alors que quelqu'un cri d'aller chercher de la corde. Bref, c'était assez intense, mais maintenant, je vais bien._

Il essaya de lui donner un sourire bienfaisant, mais il échoua lamentablement.

_- Qui est ce Simon dont tu nous parle?_

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux interroguatifs.

_- Simon est mon frère, Hermy._

À la vue de son air étonné, il du rajouter :

_- Il s'agit de mon frère psychique. Tous les Spiritus Telluris naissent "frère" et "sœur", c'est comme ça. Nous possédons aussi une sorte de pouvoir particulier pour chaque individu. Simon, par exemple, possède le pouvoir de la terre. Pour moi, c'est plus compliqué. Il se trouve que je suis un Héritier, un esprit aux pouvoirs bien plus forts que toutes autres choses sur cette planète. Il en existe deux encore en vie... Moi... et Voldemort._

Le silence fut lourd.

_- D'habitude, tous les esprits sont amicaux, nous ne nous mêlons pas au humains et nous ne causons pas de destruction. Il y a quand même des exceptions, comme dans toute chose de la vie. Nathan, l'esprit de la colère et des sentiments haineux, veut constamment me causer du tort. Vous avez été victimes, il y a deux mois, de son emprise. Il cherchait par votre intermédiaire, à me faire du mal, à me stresser, assez pour que mon corps enclenche de force le processus de transformation. Il à réussit, pour une fois, à prendre le dessus sur moi et je déteste ça..._

Le silence s'éternisait, personne n'osait parler. La Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu à mesure que le temps passait. Soudain, une voix retentit.

_- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as cette horreur sur le visage._

La tête du brun tourna tellement vite qu'il entendit ses vertèbres craquer. Il vit que c'était Ginny qui venait de parler. Il sentit immédiatement la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_- Cette horreur, comme tu dis, est ma marque d'appartenance! Chaque esprit en a sur son corps, de différentes formes et de différentes couleurs!_

Il était clairement en colère maintenant. Il devait se calmer ou il allait faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera par la suite. Il s'était lever de sa place sans s'en rendre compte et il s'entait le regard de toute la salle sur lui alors que ses yeux foudrouaillait la rousse.

_- J'en ai plein d'autre, tu saura! Je les ai maintenant pour le reste de ma vie et je me fout de savoir si tu les aimes ou non!_

Les chandelles s'éteignaient et se ralummaient, les assiettes flottaient à quelques centimètre de la table, une aura malveillante l'entourait.

Une main se posa fermement sur son épaule, l'empechant de se ruer sur Ginny qui était recrovillée sur son siège.

_- ÇA SUFFIT HARRY!_

L'orde claqua dans l'air. Le brun se calma automatiquement, faisant s'arrêter les assiette et les chandelles. Il se retourna, faisant face à Simon qui le regardait avec des yeux brillant de colère.

_- À quoi pensais-tu? Tu veux détruire l'école et tuer tes amis?_

_- Je-Je..._

Il bafouillait comme un enfant.

_- Je suis désolé._

_- Ça, je le sais bien... Rentrons, cette visite à duré assez longtemps. Le stress est en train de te faire perdre la maîtrise de ta magie, c'est trop dangereux._

Docilement, il le suivit, conscient des regards sur sa nuque. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna.

_- Je reviendrai bientôt, vous n'aurez pas à attendre comme la dernière fois._

* * *

><p>(1) effectŭs: Réalisation - mŏnĭtum: Éveil<p>

J'ai pris les mots latin sur un site web, alors je ne sais pas s'il y a des fautes.

**RAR**

_accroOvampire_: Et voici le nouveau Harry, j'espère qu'il te plait ;P

_brigitte26_: *3* Big bisou à toi aussi.

_rina-dark_: J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à mieux comprendre.

_kageroprincesse_: Je sais, j'utilisais un correcteur en ligne, mais maintenant j'ai une Beta :)

_adenoide_: Ne t'en fais pas pour notre Ryry, c'est un grand garçon maintenant.

_Mirra_: Merci :D

_Eyako_: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te donne toutes les informations dont tu as besoin. Concernant Voldy, il n'est pas mort... J'en ai besoin pour jouer le grand méchant de l'histoire.

**_Une review fait toujours plaisir._**


End file.
